<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unicorn's Secret by FavillaRoasea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324421">Unicorn's Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FavillaRoasea/pseuds/FavillaRoasea'>FavillaRoasea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FavillaRoasea/pseuds/FavillaRoasea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo和替人实现愿望的天使司的故事，原作背景<br/>天使司：您的愿望是什么呢？<br/>Leo：再要整个宇宙的星星那么多个的愿望吧。<br/>天使司：不了，告辞。【不是】<br/>以下才是正文<br/>[只有心怀温柔愿望的人才能够看到的天使。<br/>在人们心中的愿望实现后，天使就不会再出现在这个人的面前。]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unicorn's Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#1 <br/>“Leader, 您看到了吗？”<br/>仍旧在涩谷街头雨里狂奔的Leo抬眼望见巨大电子屏幕上熟悉的笑容时，从那双紫罗兰的眼眸中读出了这句话，即使追光灯下那人的声音被淹没在了山呼海啸的尖叫和呐喊中，他仍旧确信那一刻隔过屏幕的四目相对间，倔强的老幺用眼睛对他说了这句话。<br/>“是啊，我看到了，所以你要说什么呢。”Leo听到自己在雨中喃喃自语，他知道自己又做了个不着边际的久远的梦。<br/>对于一切奇怪事情和妄想的发生都不奇怪的月永Leo来说，每一次做梦都明明白白知道自己在做梦也就不奇怪了。他为这个曾经和泉抱怨过这样旁观者心态的梦境体验白白扼杀了多少世界名曲，被对方回以“请在醒着的时候靠谱一点。”<br/>所以此时清楚地知道自己在做梦的Leo想起现实中司在登台前说过的，演唱会结束有些事情要告诉自己，不由得还是借此机会在梦里明知故问。一个不会得到答案，也早就知道答案的疑问。</p><p>#2<br/>“您醒了吗，真的是睡了很长的一段时间啊，明明是自己的毕业典礼。”Leo在察觉到自己渐渐淡出了梦境时听到了熟悉又陌生的声音。<br/>“干嘛啊スオ，还是一如既往地聒噪啊。”<br/>“您是在说我吗，虽然对初次见面的人这样很失礼，不过看在您没睡醒的份上就原谅您了。”<br/>眼前的人有着他最熟悉的面孔，赤色的头发，穿着一身贝壳白色的礼服，整个人浮在空中，身后一对小翅膀随着他说话间轻轻扇动。<br/>“自我介绍一下，我……”<br/>“啊哈哈哈哈！你先不要说，让我猜猜看。”Leo打断了这个天使模样的少年，兀自拿出一支笔准备在他洁白的礼服上写些什么惊世巨作。随后他感到有什么软乎乎的东西拍上了自己的脸上，伸手一捉，发现面前一张气鼓鼓的脸近在咫尺。<br/>“请您放开我的翅膀，拉扯是真的会痛的，不是道具。”对面少年模样的人还在尽力维持自己的礼仪。<br/>“你该不会是天使吧。”说是信口瞎猜也对，Leo说出了对目前状况唯一可能的解释。<br/>“如您所见，我是帮助人实现愿望的天使。只有极少数人能看到我。既然您自己猜到了就好解释很多了。”<br/>“是要我跟你签订契约成为什么魔法少女吗哈哈哈哈哈！这个看起来行不太通啊。”<br/>“才不是！”和预想的一样，天使又变得气鼓鼓了。<br/>“不过我也能理解您这么想的原因啦，我做人间调研的时候发现自从人类年历上的很多年前，一个动画上映之后，大家听到愿望就会想起些不好的事情。”天使努力回复了矜持的姿态，认真解释起来。<br/>“不用真的解释，我相信你的。不过你较真这点真像一个我认识的人。”<br/>“那真是太好了，之前遇到的能看见我的人们，光是让他们相信这个现状就着实花了不少时间。”天使无奈地笑了笑。<br/>“所以是什么样的愿望都可以吗？”<br/>“理论上讲，只要在你们目前生存的现世基础上的愿望，都是可以的。”<br/>“那看得到你的人岂不是可以许什么想要征服世界之类的愿望。这可真是不得了啊。”干脆利落接受了现状，Leo有一搭没一搭地开始和天使扯闲<br/>“不会的，”天使笃定地回答道，“能看到天使的人们都心怀着无论如何都想要实现的柔软愿望，都是些温柔的好人。”<br/>这位天使乍看起来真的像个教养很好的普通少年，说话时会一直注释着Leo的眼睛。<br/>“现世啊……也就是一些关于未来的愿望咯。”Leo自然地避开了他的视线，扭头望向远处的礼堂。<br/>“是的。”<br/>“那像回到过去看明天的彩票价格什么的就是不可以的？”<br/>“是这样的，没有任何人能够藉由过去来改变未来。”<br/>“这样啊….虽然猜到了，但真听你这么说还是忍不住觉得很无聊啊！”Leo装模作样地抱怨起来。<br/>一旁的天使像是真的急了，开始用手指不停地卷自己的衣角，察觉到自己可能欺负过头的Leo正打算道歉，就听到天使说，<br/>“即便这样，您也一定是有什么埋在心里或许自己都没察觉的愿望，所以才会看到我。请您好好想一想，我一定替您实现。”天使扇了扇翅膀双脚落地，微微仰视着Leo，话语倔强而虔诚。<br/> “事实上我已经没有什么愿望要实现了。那不然就……”Leo狡黠地瞥了天使一眼<br/>“我要三个愿望！”<br/>“不可以！”几乎与Leo同时，天使斩钉截铁地拒绝了。<br/>“请您不要再拿我开玩笑了。不过您的话没有说要整个宇宙的星星那么多的愿望，我反而对这点比较惊讶。”<br/>“不得了啊新人天使，我们见面不久已经能猜到我是什么样的人了。”<br/>“我不是新人！按照人类年历我已经工作三年了！还有为什么要叫我新人啊。”天使觉得自己从业三年来从来没有情绪起伏像今天这么大过。<br/>“看起来就固执又莽撞，彻头彻尾就是新人啊哈哈哈哈。”<br/>“都说了不是新人，唉，算了，那您想清楚您的愿望了吗？”天使感到一丝脱力。<br/>“我没什么特别的愿望啦，那就作曲人永恒的愿望好了，陪我找到今天份的灵感吧！”<br/>一瞬间Leo捕捉到了天使略微惊讶的表情，在这之后他旋即露出了朝露一样温柔的笑容说道：“好的，一定替您实现。”<br/>“那好，出发吧新人，踏上寻找灵感之旅吧！”<br/>“都说了不是新人！”<br/>“那我要怎么叫你呢？你们天使有名字吗？”<br/>“之前遇到的人们都直接叫我天使，您不喜欢的话，请随意使用您想要的方式称呼我。”<br/>“那叫你つかさ（司）好了。”<br/>“我能知道为什么吗？”<br/>“是我喜欢的家伙的名字，不过我还没有这么叫过他，我都是叫他スオ的。”<br/>“这感觉有点微妙啊，有点像我最近研究的人类电视剧里的什么替身之类的。”天使一副若有所思的样子<br/>“所以说你们这些天使每天都在做些什么啊。”<br/>“没有，我是开玩笑的。都说了随您喜欢，就这么称呼我吧。”天使悄悄吐了吐舌头，回给Leo一个小聪明得逞的狡猾微笑。<br/>“你这样哪里像是天使了。”<br/>“您也不是一般意义上的‘温柔的好人’啊。”看样子天使迅速地掌握了和Leo对话的打太极技巧。<br/>“算了，我们开始吧つかさ，首先去音乐教室。”<br/>“您的毕业典礼不要紧吗？”<br/>“那个怎样都好啦，总之会顺利解决的。”<br/>“请对您最后的高中时代好一点。”<br/>“你真是越来越像スオ了啊哈哈哈哈。”<br/>“他本人听您这么说不会开心的吧，我开始怀疑您说您喜欢他这件事的真实性了。” <br/>“很学究这点也很像スオ！”<br/>“算了。”天使底放弃了挣扎。</p><p> </p><p>#3<br/>Leo起身时胸前口袋里的樱花枝子落在了地上，天使扑扇着翅膀过去拾了起来，绕到Leo的面前递给他。<br/>“是毕业生要佩戴的花吧，一生只有一次的典礼可要好好珍惜。”天使见Leo无意接过他手上的花，就干脆擅自走上前去将它放回了Leo胸前的口袋。<br/>柔软的发梢在微风下擦过Leo的鼻尖时，他恍惚间感受到面前的樱花在日光下盛放成一片斑驳的海。<br/>“好了，这样就不会再掉下去了，我们出发吧，Leader！”<br/>“哦？哈哈哈哈哈你这不是很上道吗新人？为什么是Leader？”老实说Leo小小地出神了一下，这段时间埋头作曲，有很长一阵子没听到有人这么叫自己了。<br/>“总觉得与其说是我在给您实现愿望，倒不如说我在这件事上只是个帮手，在您的愿望实现之前希望我们能有个愉快的合作。”<br/>这时间所有学生都在礼堂和广场上，音乐教室附近难得地十分清静，一路上也只碰到几个Leo从没见过的一年级学生。<br/>天使双脚落地，收起翅膀和Leo并肩而行。推开音乐教室门的刹那，不知上一个使用这里的人是有意为之还是忘记关窗，地上散着从窗口飘落的花瓣，在微风中轻轻打着旋儿。<br/>“看来且要收拾一阵子了，不要紧吗Leader。”认真天使熟络地从储物箱里拿出扫帚开始清扫地面，空气里细小的尘埃一闪一闪地舞动，他不自觉地哼起了自己脑海中的曲调。<br/>“原来你会唱歌啊，啊哈哈哈哈这真是绝佳的灵感来源，让我想一想，我的脑子了现在有一首绝妙的天使的歌了哈哈哈哈。”伴随着不着调的话语，尚落着花瓣的琴键流淌出轻快的舞曲，上下翻飞的手指落在每一个意向不到又恰到好处的地方，钢琴在这个人的手下像魔术师的礼帽，从中飞出的音符散落进无限的未来。<br/>伴随着休止符的是空旷的教室里唯一的掌声，“Marvelous！真的非常完美。了不起的创作。”<br/>Leo站起身来夸张地冲天使鞠躬谢幕“可以了走吧！”<br/>“不写下来吗，刚才的曲子。”<br/>“不必了，那首曲子就属于刚才那个场景，强行带走它可不行。”<br/>“真是任性的作曲家了，可这样的话。我要如何实现您找到灵感的愿望呢？您看起来并不需要我。”还沉浸在舞曲中的天使微微有些沮丧。<br/>“有天使降临这一点本身就是不得了的灵感源泉了，你根本什么都不需要做。待在那儿就好了。”<br/>“可是….”<br/>“啊！等等，我收到了宇宙人的信号，是新的名曲，要在这里诞生了！”没等天使说完，Leo不知从哪里掏出一支马克笔在地板上画起了五线谱。<br/>“等等啊！我去找谱纸！”<br/>“啊哈哈哈哈，灵感可不等人！”<br/>“Leader！”<br/>一阵令人精疲力竭的胡闹后，打扫完地板整理者散落乐谱的天使瘫坐在地上。碰上Leo的目光时，他又理了理每一张乐谱的边角，将他递给Leo，“虽然很不甘心没帮上什么忙，但真的是非常出色的创作，您的愿望算是实现了吗？”<br/>“说什么呢つかさ，这才是刚刚开始。”Leo胡乱地收起乐谱，“况且啊，我要你帮我找的灵感也不是作曲，是礼物。”<br/>“礼物？您的意思是？”<br/>“スオ那家伙的生日要到了，完全想不好要送他什么礼物啊？”<br/>“您绝对是刚刚才想到要偷换概念换一个愿望的。”无可奈何的天使干脆放下了表明矜持，直白地说出了自己的猜测“不过没关系，毕竟作曲灵感这件事上我也不认为自己有什么功劳。”<br/>“真是非常快地达成一致了，这点要是スオ的话要较真好久的哈哈哈。”<br/>“虽然很失礼我还是想再次提问，您真的喜欢他吗？如果是的话，您的行为真的非常像欺负自己喜欢同学的小学低年级学生。”<br/>“居然会质疑这一点真过分啊，谁会不喜欢スオ那么有趣的家伙啊。”<br/>“是这样子的喜欢吗？这真是非常令人困惑了。”天使开始试根据自己的人类研究找出合理的答案。“啊呀！您在干什么！”<br/>一旁的Leo给了他一记敲脑壳“礼物可不是这么学究的东西，要靠感受啊つかさ。”<br/>“非常抱歉，受教了。那首先从您二位共同的回忆开始好了。和这间音乐教室有什么关联吗？”<br/>“哦！”Leo难得地略微表示惊讶“你这会儿倒是聪明到可怕。让我来想想。”<br/>看着说完想想两个字的Leo又陷入了什么同宇宙人的连接中，天使摇了摇头默默坐下来，将刚刚写好的乐谱放在谱架上，有些生疏地演奏起来。与刚才的舞曲完全不同，这首曲子里杂糅着时而笃定时而游离的心绪，但那迷离光晕的中央有一个不起眼的泉眼，源源不断地溢出最温暖的清流。<br/>在不成熟的演奏里，Leo的思绪漂游到了很多很多个日夜之前。有个声音混在记忆和妄想的宇宙中，他为这声音造了一座灯塔，叫它在迷雾里忽明忽暗地闪着，那是巨人的眼睛。</p><p>#4<br/>“Leader！请不要在音乐教室里乱画，啊！还有凛月前辈也是！不要睡觉现在已经是放学时间了，离濑名前辈订好的集合时间还有20分钟，鸣上前辈说他已经到了！啊啊啊”<br/>对了，就是这个声音，是 スオ。<br/>“啊呀！”记忆里的Leo被一只手从地上拽起来艰难地拖向门外，“居然对自己的王这么粗暴，你终于要扯起造反的旗帜了吗スオ”<br/>“要是这样就算是造反的话您的城池真的有哪天是安宁的吗？”司回击道“还有如果从宇宙中回来了就请自己走，我还要去叫醒凛月前辈。”<br/>司一面叹气一面走向睡倒在一边的凛月，在蹲下去的前一刻突然觉得脚腕被什么东西捉住了，随即失去了中心向前跌去。<br/>“凛月前辈！之前就说过不要把我当被子了！”<br/>“呜哇，スちゃん（小朱）还是一如既往地吵啊，叫老人家好好睡觉啦，乖”说着，凛月像整理被子一样顺了顺司的头发<br/>“啊，这是在玩儿什么叠叠乐吗，居然不邀请王加入！”leo见状也从地上站起来，一把扑上去叠在了最上面<br/>“啊好重，Leader！请不要跟着再一起闹了！”夹在中间的司挣扎着抱怨起来“前辈们是什么小学生吗！”<br/>“啊啦，大家在我不在的时候在做什么有趣的事情？”推门进来的岚看到这一幕露出了饶有兴味的笑容“感情真好啊。”<br/>“鸣上前辈请帮帮我……”饼干的“夹心”有气无力地求助道。<br/>“来加入吗なる！大家一起才是Knights嘛。”leo向掏出手机显然准备拍照的岚发出邀请。<br/>“这种场合说这种话绝对哪里不对！啊…leader你在干嘛！”感觉到腰被掐了一把，司气急败坏地转过头去，几乎鼻尖贴着鼻尖，细微的温热呼吸扑在他的脸上，他看到那双翠绿色眼睛里映出自己狼狈的模样。<br/>没想到司会突然转过头来，四目相对的瞬间，Leo觉得他突然掉进了什么宇宙黑洞，四周安静了下来，只有自己的心跳声清晰无比。<br/>他听见自己的声音，是和往常一样从容地打趣“スオ你是不是最近又变胖了！”但那声音在心跳的衬托下忽近忽远，像是什么别人在说话。<br/>“Leader！！”看着面前这人脸上露出的狡猾笑容，司气愤之余有些脱力。<br/>“好了好了，不要吵架。我就不加入了，头发会乱的。你们试试邀请泉ちゃん怎么样？” <br/>“叠叠乐”三人组突然感到面前光被遮去了，只剩下濑名泉居高临下看着他们的脸，上面的表情无比丰富。<br/>“小濑你的脸好好笑，还有点可怕。”<br/>“せな！你来啦！うっちゅ～（宇宙）”<br/>“濑名前辈，help！”虽然司察觉到泉那个看弱智的眼神里绝对也包含了自己，这时候他也顾不了那么多了。<br/>“能跟我解释一下你们这是怎么回事吗。”<br/>Leo闻声站起来，脱离了压制的司也迅速起身整理起了被压到皱巴巴的制服，只是整理下摆的时候他发觉不对，好像少了点儿什么。<br/>“这个就是你最近长胖的罪魁祸首啊，スオ。”他口袋里的一盒巧克力不知道什么时候已经到了leo手上。“啊，和你最近会塞在我口袋里的糖一样呢！”<br/>这个人绝对是想转移濑名前辈的火力焦点！司愤愤地想着，又不好发作。<br/>那盒巧克力的封面上印着一只银色的独角兽，角的部分用了亮闪闪的质地，在摇晃的手中映出一点点彩虹的影子。盒子的背面能完整地拆下一张卡片，里侧印着一个花体的英文字母“U”。<br/>“啊，这个是最近在小孩子们中间很流行的独角兽巧克力？”岚稍稍有些惊讶<br/>“か.さ.く.ん.（司君）”泉的视线从那盒巧克力转向了司。<br/>“啊，啊，不是的濑名前辈，我就只是在收集盒子上的卡片而已….我….没有…”<br/>“该不会是相信集齐’unicorn’这个单词就可以实现愿望这个说法吧？真可爱呢，司ちゃん。”岚忍不住笑了起来<br/>“就跟高中生还在相信圣诞老人一样，スちゃん。”凛月眯起眼睛朝向这边。<br/>“啊….不是…..”慌不择路的司开始磕磕巴巴地解释。<br/>“所以就是买来单纯破坏体重管理成果的？”泉一字一顿地问“不说谎可是骑士的基本原则かさくん”<br/>司丧气地垂下头，试图垂死挣扎：“只是…在收集卡片….偶尔会有吃里面的巧克力….真的只是偶尔！”<br/>“总之这个收集活动到今天为止了，lesson结束了把之前的卡片和巧克力一起上交过来。”泉下达了最后的审判。<br/>“嗯…..明白了….”</p><p>直到lesson结束后，司不情不愿地拿出一个盒子，Knights的大家才又一次领教到在甜品方面司的这个“偶尔”可能和他们想象中的不在同一个量级。<br/>“司ちゃん…..从某种意义上讲，也是非常了不起呢。”岚看着里面满满当当地装着这些独角兽的字母卡片感叹道。<br/>盒子里的卡片按照字母表的顺序排好，叠成了整齐的几摞，而属于独角兽的那几张卡片孤零零地放在盒子的一角。<br/>“スオ，真有做到这种程度也要实现的愿望，不妨和我们说一说啊，你可不像是依赖这种东西的人。”leo转向一旁沮丧的司。<br/>如果leo的记忆没有说谎的话，那时的司避开了他的目光。他从避开的一瞬里捕捉到了一丝不同于小孩子被没收了糖果的沮丧。<br/>“没有，只是因为小时候没有做过这样的事情。前辈们不用担心，还有我今后也会注意控制体重的。”司又恢复了一如既往的认真。<br/>“也不用沮丧啦スちゃん”凛月冲司投去了一个安抚的眼神“就是小濑不这么做，你大概也是收集不齐这个卡片的。”<br/>“啊….”经凛月一说，司突然明白过来<br/>“现在才恍然大悟也太晚了吧かさくん，”泉一脸无奈“都收集了这么一盒子了，需要的字母还是只有几个，你是还打算吃多少？不要总叫人操心啊小鬼。”<br/>Leo记得后来这个盒子就放在了他们活动室的角落，再也没有被打开过。</p><p> </p><p>#5<br/>琴声戛然而止的时候，leo离开了漂游的记忆海洋，重新回到了岸上。<br/>“真的是非常了不起的作曲”天使称赞道，“所以您想好要给他什么礼物了吗？”<br/>答案几乎是在曲子结束时就自然地浮现在脑海中了。<br/>“来寻找独角兽吧！哈哈哈哈！”<br/>“Leader！请您务必送一些实际的东西！”仔细思考了一下自己的存在对于人类来说也不是那么的“实际”，天使有点不知所措。<br/>“不要担心啦，只是收集独角兽字母的卡片而已，我自己还是有一些线索的。”leo起身朝Knights的活动室走去，天使松了口气跟了上去。<br/>“哦，这地方一直都是这个样子啊！”leo在天使惊恐的眼神里砰地推开了门。<br/>“根据您刚刚和我描述过的一些事情，要找到那些卡片中的大多数，就要先来这个活动室，我们从不同的方向开始找吧。”天使打量了四周向leo说道。<br/>“很有干劲嘛つかさ！那就开始吧！”<br/>为数不多的储物空间里整齐地排着梦之咲大大小小组合的专辑，明知道可能性微乎其微，天使还是一一略过了CD外包装的脊线，“Knights……”略过其中的一个区域时，天使的指尖停留在一个连续出现的名字上，他半抽出其中一张红色主调的CD，回头正准备开口时和Leo的目光撞了个正着。<br/>“怎么了？”Leo问他，在不远的距离里，他看到了那张熟悉的CD。<br/>[为过分美丽而无人敢追求的公主，献上一首高岭之花的曲子吧。]<br/>那个时候的自己，好像是这么说的来着，他想。<br/>“哦，不愧是つかさ，很会挑曲子嘛！啊哈哈哈哈”<br/>[你要听听看吗？]<br/>[你可以把它放回去吗？]<br/>短暂的一秒钟，天使在leo一贯夸张的笑容里读出了两句截然不同的话。<br/>他推了推CD的外壳，将它归回原位。<br/>“现在不是做这种事的时候吧？这里的架子上是没有的，leader您那边呢？”<br/>“也没有啊。”注视着天使从见面起就保持着的认真神情，leo在确认对方没有察觉的时候悄悄舒了口气。<br/>确认过活动室的空间后，两人不约而同地看向了后面的储物间。<br/>“真的会在那里吗？按照您描述的，在这个学校里只有前代unit的东西才会被收进储物间吧。”天使问道。<br/>“即便是前代的组合也用各种各样的方式留下痕迹啊，这种充满的记忆的旧物存放地简直是灵感的绝佳来源！”<br/>“我们是要找到那些卡片吧？请不要又突然开始作曲。”天使无奈地说道。<br/>“还有，按照您讲过的那些事情，我们可以从找到盒子下手。如果没有被丢掉的话，应该会在存放各种卡牌的角落，或者和杂志放在一起。”<br/>“哦，了不起！完全不像是第一次来啊你。”Leo称赞道。<br/>“因为您不作曲的时候就在絮絮叨叨那位现在正被我用着名字的后辈的事情。照您所讲这里关于您unit的东西都是他在整理，很自然就想到是这样了。”<br/>“哦！满分つかさ！”<br/>“这满分您还是等找到了再给我吧。”<br/>就像是根本不需要特地寻找一样，那个眼熟的盒子很自然地在他们翻找棋牌游戏收纳盒的时候出现了。由于保存良好，也没有什么积灰。<br/>打开盖子的时候里面的卡片因为搬动过的原因乱作一团，两人前前后后花了一些时间，从一整盒子的字母中，找出了写着C、O、R和两张写着N的卡片。<br/>看着散落一地的字母表，Leo不禁感叹起来：“这家伙该说他是固执还是有毅力呢，居然收集了这么多。”<br/>“Unicorn啊，总觉得和我们在做的事有点相似呢。”天使举起一张卡片，变换着角度看着独角兽的角在扬起尘埃的储藏室里映出彩虹的颜色。<br/>“不知道那家伙想许的愿望后来实现了没有。”在一旁的天使注意到，说出这句话的leo，眼睛里的温柔连着一个无限的延音符，慢慢落进了日光下飞舞的灰尘里。</p><p>“所以就差U和I了，看样子可以做一些调查，看看有没有人转手这些东西，如果没有的话，我们只能和那位后辈一样去买这个巧克力碰碰运气了。”天使整理了手上的五张卡片对leo说。“但是一定会替您找到的。”<br/>“话说回来，我反应过来了，作为天使你是不是可以凭空变出这些卡片？”Leo双手交叠撑在脑后，别过头问。<br/>“理论上讲可以。如果您真的是这样希望的。”天使直视着他的眼睛回答。<br/>“别这么看着我啊，感觉要被你看透一样。”<br/>“因为您确实不是这么希望的啊。”<br/>“啊，是这样没错。”<br/>“那就….”天使讲到一半的话被leo的一声惊呼打破。<br/>“哇啊！我想起来了！”<br/>“Leader您不要突然这样！”以为自己早该习惯的天使又一次被吓到了。<br/>“我记得那家伙被收走这些卡片的时候，我有不小心顺走他手上的那一盒，似乎是我们要的那张。”Leo停下来说。<br/>“您这个行为我不知道该从何评价起，不过算了，您有什么线索吗？”<br/>“这个时候就要去我家找找了吧。”</p><p>#6<br/>一路上听着leo继续念叨着那位喜欢的后辈，两人到达了leo和父母居住的家的门口。<br/>“打扰了。”天使在玄关恭敬地说。<br/>“我说つかさ，你没必要这么礼貌，今天谁也不在家的。”<br/>“这是出入别人的住所的基本礼仪吧。”<br/>Leo的房间与他本人的印象相去甚远，意外地是个普通男孩子的房间，干净质朴，如果忽略地上随处可见的谱纸的话。<br/>“让我想想看，应该在收拾中学时候东西的柜子里。”<br/>两人拉开衣柜最下面的抽屉，里面堆放着山一样的物件在打开的一刻涌了出来。<br/>“我收回我心里想要夸赞您房间还算整洁的话。”<br/>抽屉里收着各色的荧光棒，手写卡片，不同颜色的校服领带……<br/>“这么混乱也完全不令人惊讶，您看起来就像是那种表面上抛下过去其实暗自收集很多以前痕迹的人。”天使静静地说道。<br/>“呜哇，不得了，你们天使会读心术吗。”Leo愣了一下，回答道。<br/>“听一个人念叨一整天，能看出一些东西也很正常啊。”<br/>“哇，这点你和スオ真是像到可怕。”<br/>“我今天也很多次听您这么说了。”<br/>一来一回的闲聊中，抽屉里的东西被搬到了最底层，一张独角兽的卡片静静躺在那里，上面压着一朵自制的樱花标本。<br/>“I find U.”<br/>“诶？怎么了？”天使看着突然讲起英文的leo有些不解，“您终于被一直念叨着的后辈传染了吗？”<br/>他凑近过去，看到那张卡片的背面用漂亮花体英文写着“U”。<br/>“啊，是这样啊。那接下来就只剩一张了。”天使看着地上按照顺序摆放的六张开篇，忽然有些低落。从头到尾都被这个人牵着鼻子走，事实上说是实现他的愿望，灵感也好，卡片也好，都是他自己找到的不是吗。<br/>“哇啊！leader你干什么！”突然被弹了一记脑壳的天使愤愤地瞪着leo。<br/>“怎么突然摆出一副沮丧的脸，我们就快要成功了不是吗？”Leo注意这一旁独自思索的天使，在发现他完全藏不住的表情变化时笑出了声，不自觉地就伸手出去敲了对方的头。<br/>“好！”觉得本来要帮人的人自己沮丧也不像话，天使重又打起精神来。<br/>“那好！我们现在就向着咖啡馆出发吧！”</p><p> </p><p>#7<br/>“所以说…..”回到梦之咲附近的咖啡馆干坐了近半小时，看着leo又灵感迸发并给他收拾局面的天使终于忍不住发问“我们来这里是要做什么？”<br/>“休息啊。”leo轻描淡写地说“跑了这么久，肉体凡胎的我可是很累的。”<br/>“那您休息的这段时间，我出去替您继续找吧？”天使正准备坐起来，却迎面碰上了咖啡馆的服务生。<br/>“先生，您需要现在点单吗？还是您是在等什么人吗？”服务生礼貌地询问道。<br/>“啊，一杯黑咖啡和一份草莓芭菲。”leo并没有拿起桌上的菜单，熟练地向服务生说。<br/>“明白了，请稍等。”<br/>“我说つかさ，刚才你是不是差点就撞上她了，还是在她看不见你的情况下。”<br/>“啊…非常抱歉，我可能有点急躁了。真是失礼。”天使重又坐回了座位上。<br/>“别这样，你这家伙怎么看起来怎么更加低落了。”leo叹了口气，一边拿起了桌上的便签。<br/>“偶尔也放松一下啦”他把便签纸推到天使的面前“你还记得之前卡片上的独角兽吗？”<br/>“嗯，记得。”不知道对方又在卖什么关子的天使如实回答。<br/>“画个一样的在这上面吧！” <br/>“可以是可以…..您要是之后要拿这个贴什么寻物启事，恕我不会奉陪。”一边这么说着，天使还是一笔一笔地画了起来。<br/>“好了。”天使合上笔盖，把画好的便签纸推回桌子的对面。对面的人拿起来仔细端详了几秒，突然目光一转冲着天使眨了下眼睛。天使眼看着这人在便签的背面大笔一挥写了一个花体英文“I”。<br/>“喏，给你，‘I’。”看着对方得意的笑容，天使一面震惊一面无奈，也一同笑了起来。<br/>“您这是…..”<br/>“最后一张卡片啊，这样就齐了。”<br/>“且不说这个是不是一张卡片了，怎么从头到尾都像是您在给我实现愿望一样，这样真的可以吗？”天使把这张形状明显很突兀的“I”放到缺失的第三个空位上。<br/>“在我看来这样就可以了。”Leo突然站起身来，不顾周围人投来的奇异目光，摸了摸天使的头，“今天没有你的话我自己一个人是不会去找齐这些的，谢谢你啦！新人天使。”<br/>“都说了不是新人天使了。” 天使叹了口气，在他还想说什么的空档，leo向他递过一沓乐谱。<br/>“这是…..”<br/>“这个当做给你实现了我愿望的礼物，你收下吧。”<br/>“非常感谢您但是不必了。我本身就从您这里带不走什么东西，况且我其实也没有替您做什么，我不能收下。”<br/>“天使都像你这么死脑筋吗？那我可要尽量活久一点，不然早早到了天堂可太无趣了。”leo看着天使沮丧地鼓起了嘴，就像他们的末子每次生闷气的时候，也像个圆圆的河豚一样。<br/>“真的不要我做些什么吗，如果您自己认为我的任务完成了的话，恐怕不管我自己怎么判定，您应该很快就不会再看到我了。” <br/>“那就在最后陪我聊聊闲天好了。”leo收回了面前的乐谱。<br/>“没问题，您想聊些什么！”天使的眼睛重又亮起来，这一幕让leo觉得熟悉又好笑，像极了那个因为一点鼓励和期待就过分努力的人。<br/>“你们是怎么寻找目标的？”<br/>“天使都是被美好的人和愿望吸引的。我到这附近时看到您满腹心事的样子，就决定了，您要是看得到我，再难的愿望也要替您实现。”<br/>“哈哈哈哈哈 你这话说地一点也不像天使，像个没头没脑的小骑士一样。”<br/>“请您不要用这样不优雅的词来形容骑士。”天使一板一眼地纠正道。“话又说回来，您这一整天都没有和我提过您的名字。”<br/>“你不是已经知道了吗，在活动室的时候。”leo回想起来放在那张CD上的手，和恰好碰上的眼睛。<br/>“这同您自己告诉我是不一样的，月永leo先生。”天使还是回答了这明显的反问。<br/>谈话陷入了停顿，他们就这样在一分一秒的沉默里等待着对方开口。<br/>“吵吵闹闹了一天，有点舍不得你这家伙啊。”leo最终还是选择打破了沉默。<br/>“如果您愿意这么想的话，”天使向后退了一步，欠身行了一个工整的骑士礼，“我在无垠的永恒里陪伴着您。”<br/>“哦！是个像模像样的骑士啊つかさ。”<br/>“还请您幸福地活下去，做自己想做的事。我可是非常有耐心的。我会在您跨过云端彼岸的河流之前去接您。希望您到时候白发苍苍地出现在我面前，一生的故事能在等待时打发好长的时间呢。”说这番话的当时，日落的余晖映过玻璃窗子给天使的身影洒上了的温柔的金色。<br/>leo觉得他就像是要被这光辉带走了一样。<br/>“那还真的是漫长的久别重逢了。” <br/>“到时候可别像现在这样有一搭没一搭地，人们踏过河流之后除了灵魂以外的身外之物作为和人世间的关联就都会消失了，记得挑最有趣的讲给我听。”<br/>“那可不容易，仅仅是现在，这人生里已经充满了有趣的回忆了。”Leo转变了话题，问起了最开始听到的歌。<br/>“你唱的那首歌，是在天堂学到的吗？”问出口后他觉得这样的明知故问一点都不像自己。<br/>“据我猜想应该不是，共事的其他天使说，我在等待踏过河流的时候哼过这首歌，虽然已经失去了和现世的纽带，但我还是能知道这是我生前的爱人写给我的。”<br/>天使的眼里浮现出杂糅了世间一切琐碎爱意的光，让他在此刻像极了一个活在世上的普通人，一个在黄昏道了别，第二天还会气急败坏地将自己从不知道什么地方拖出来的人。<br/>“大概人与人相爱的心不是身外之物吧。”他看向leo，缓缓地说出了自己的结论。 <br/>Leo从他的眼里，看到了自己此刻同样的表情。<br/>“你真的会恰好在那里接我吗。”<br/>“这个就当做我欠您的一个愿望吧。不然事实上根本没有为您出力这点我会良心不安的。”<br/>“那真是令人期待啊。”<br/>“请您不要现在就开始期待！我不会食言的，您可以用一生的时间慢慢走过来。”天使发觉哪里不对，一时间又解释起来。<br/>“不要紧张嘛！”眼看气氛又要变成斗嘴，leo心里突然轻松了不少，“我到达彼岸之后就会连同今天的事情一起忘记吗。”<br/>“理论上讲是这样的。”<br/>“哦？理论上讲？”<br/>“没关系，就算您不会再记得我了，但我会记得您。我可以把今天的事情原原本本讲给您听。” “一言为定。”<br/>不知是谁说出的最后一句话，余晖渐渐消散时，天使看到自己消失在了leo的眼中，他听到他说：<br/>再见了スオ。<br/>[在死亡的尽头再会吧。]</p><p> </p><p>#0<br/>舞台的帷幕和脆弱的命运一同落下时，月永leo正在涩谷街头的雨里狂奔。巨大的电子屏幕上露出他最熟悉的笑容，他抬头与他透过那块屏幕四目相对，他确信那双紫罗兰的眼睛在对他说，“leader！您看到了吗？” <br/>这个人说，等到他能够独当一面之后，有重要的事情要告诉他。<br/>“是啊，我看到了，所以你要说什么呢。”Leo听到自己在雨中喃喃自语。<br/>从那天起有一部分的光从他的宇宙里消失了。<br/>突如其来的离别悄无声息地落下了一个轻轻的掩门声，他们在门这一侧继续着以往插科打诨的拌嘴和时有爆发的争执，好像这样，总有一天那扇门就会再度被推开，而门外会站着一个风尘仆仆的スオ，一本正经地叫他们不要吵架，然后坐回他们中间来。<br/>那之后的第三年，最初在全员毕业后以组合形式重生的Knights暂停了组合活动，大家开始各自前往不同的人生道路。<br/>直到这一天，结束了在欧洲工作的leo久违地回了趟家，在这个樱花再次开放的季节，穿上从前的校服回到梦之咲寻找一些可能出现的灵感。<br/>在那个不属于他的毕业典礼上，一颗星星的光芒穿过了数个光年终于又落回了他的眼里，那一片蜷缩在角落里的黑暗兀自亮了起来。<br/>他说“您醒了吗，真的是睡了很长的一段时间啊，明明是自己的毕业典礼。”<br/>Leo看到他伸出手来，在他胸前的口袋里放了一朵樱花，就像很多年前的那个毕业典礼一样。</p><p>在这一天Leo里最终没有告诉天使，那个意外发生之后，当年的自己买了山一样的巧克力，找到了“I”，并在那张卡的背面写了三个愿望：<br/>[再次见到他]<br/>[向他表明心意]<br/>[希望他无论到哪里都不要忘记我]</p><p> </p><p>“所以你不是什么都没做，你把他们一一实现了。”</p><p>#<br/>[最好的故事没有言辞<br/>我爱你<br/>是世界上最艰难的话语<br/>可我不知道除此之外<br/>我还能说什么]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#正文里没有写到的部分，和实现人们的愿望相对的，天使的样貌会回到自己最想弥补遗憾的年纪，所以设定是司的样子回到了梦之咲的一年级，就是春天毕业典礼上没能说出想说的话的自己。</p><p>#灵感来源是我睡午觉的时候做的梦，梦见有独角兽告诉我我是幸运地能看到它的一部分人，它要给我实现一个愿望，我不记得我在梦里许了什么愿望，但是我依稀记得他在最后和我说说你的愿望实现了，你不会再看到我了，然后我就醒了。（所以我们是用什么语交流的？独角兽语吗？（这是重点吗！<br/>#最后一段来自珍妮特温特森的守望灯塔。<br/>#最后的最后，非常谢谢看了这个故事的你</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>